Love Letters
by Abiko
Summary: They say writing letter's you don't send is good for you.RoyEd One shot


-1

He wasn't snooping. Roy mustang - The Infamous Colonel Bastard to some - was simply. . .lost. He just happened to end up in Ed's room, he wasn't checking up on his subordinate. And he just happened to open Ed's bag, and just happened to find the letter with his name on it under the clothes he just happened to move.

And at that point, there is no point we can just toss all covers of being lost, since there was something with his name on it, and he was going to read it. If he didn't, then it would be on his mind for the rest of the day. And if his mind wasn't on his paper work, then Riza would be displeased, so he was really reading it for her benefit.

Thus he opened the seal on that letter, and began to slowly read the chicken scratches called writing.

**To The Colonel Bastard:**

(Roy growled at the letter.)

They say writing letter's you never send is good for you. I guess that's why I'm writing this, since you'll never actually see it.

I've known you for a few years now, since that day you came looking for the ones who had created the light you saw. You helped me decided what to do, and you helped me get a place in the military. You've been there since I decided to become a dog, always somewhere above me, tormenting me, and teasing me, but at the same time helping me along.

Some would say you are like an older brother. There was a time when I would have grudgingly agreed, but no longer. I have an older brother, and he is far crueler than you could ever be. And even if I didn't, I just can't see you that way.

(Roy was frowning, wondering where this was going.)

I've been thinking about this for a while, debating if what I believe is true of not. I've tried to deny it many times, but every time, it comes back and haunts my every space thought. This is why I write this, in hopes that if I admit it, it will leave me alone, it will give me some peace.

There are times when I will avoid the HQ, avoid everyone inside, even though I know I should go. I've tried staying away unless I am requested. And yet there are times when I find myself walking down the familiar hallway, and into the office you all share. There are times I'll find myself chatting to Riza and the others, and sneaking glances over to where you work, not sure why I'm there, but at the same time knowing nothing more clearer.

At this point, I guess I'm just stalling, afraid of what will happen when I sign this, when this letter is finished. Will anything change? Do I want anything to change?

You see, I stall again. I never was good at writing letters.

(Where those footsteps Roy heard?)

I guess now, I'll just write it, just finish this letter now while it still has the faintest hint of a purpose. Roy Mustang, For the last two years, I've thought about you. See, I've noticed when I'm around Winry, we feel like siblings more than anytime before, because she isn't an option in my mind.

You are. You're the only option I can see, because nobody else makes me feel like this. Nobody else can occupy my mind so fully and completely, nobody else can hold my attention for hours doing nothing more than sitting there.

Maybe it's a crush. And maybe it's more. Either way, I'm infatuated with you. Obsessed with everything about you, though I try not to let it show.

And although you'll never read this, although this letter will never see the light of day, it makes me feel better about it all, seeing it written somewhere besides the inside of my mind. So although this letter hasn't really changed anything, it still makes a different, for me.

(The footsteps grew louder, an angry voice joining them.)

That's all I really wanted to say,

Edward Elric.

The raven haired man had read the letter in a crouched position, an expression of shock etching itself into his features. And when the blond known as Edward and his suit of armor brother walked into the room, the older and shorter of the two in the middle of a rant about something or another, that was how they found him. The letter was still clutched in his slender fingers.

And the rant was cut off, the boy with sun kissed hair freezing with a terrified expression marking his face. The Younger of the brothers stared between them with as much confusion as a suit of armor could show.

Roy stood, dropping the letter. He moved toward Ed with a brisk pace, and the younger boy backed up slowly in a mix of fear and embarrassment. That is not to say he wasn't angry, but finding out what Roy would do was -

This thoughts were cut off abruptly, as Roy leaned down to him, until their noses were touching. And then their lips met, and Al was forgotten in his state of silent shock. Roy pulled back, leaving a shell shocked blond. He smirked, and walked past him, out the door.

Before he allowed the door to close, he paused.

"Full Metal, if you have time to be writing love letters, then I expect that report by Tuesday."


End file.
